Fours A Crowd
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Keira loves Itachi. When he leaves the vllage she feels depressed. When he comes back to capture Naruto, Keira follows him, and wishes to join Akatsuki just to be with him. Oc/Itachi/Pain/Deidara/oc
1. Let me be with you

Fours a Crowd

Chapter I

Keira's POV:

My story starts when I was born in the Land of Apples. I wasn't supposed to be born. My parents didn't want a seccond child, infact they didn't want children in genral. We just happened to be born in the most unwanted times. My brother, Hotoka was nine when I was born, he wasn't too thrilled that I was alive either. One day when I was five years old, my parents said they were going on a mission with Hotoka. I was guliable to belive them. After three days of being alone, someone came to my rescue. His name was was Kenta Okayama. He was a good friend of my parents, but much nicer than they were. He was like my uncle. He knew they'd abandod me sometime soon and decicded he wanted a daughter.

I lived at the Okayama residence in Kohona. It was nice and I made some friends there. I trained at the academy every day. That's when I met my crush, Itachi. He was at the top of his class and he was good looking too. But I had a feeling he had no intrest in me. I sat behind him in class and day dreamed about him. When I was nine I developed courage to talk to him. Although he didn't talk much, he was very nice. We were like best friends. At the age of tweleve, something horrible happened after something good happened. I was finally a chunin. But the day that happened all of Itachi;s clan was dead. I didn't know who killed them or if Itachi knew. That's when he told me. We were standing outside his house. He told me he killed them. I was in shock. He told me he had to for the sake of the family. Which made me feel even worse is that he was leaving the village. Before he left, he kissed me and said, "thank you, Keira. You mean a lot to me." Then he left.

I was depressed since that day. But one thing glowed in my mind. He said that I ment a lot to him, but the question is why leave? I'm now sixteen and part of the ANBU, just like Itachi was. I wanted to be in his level to be with him, but none of my effort paid off since he left. Since then I've been friends with one of my teammates, Arata. He is kinda like an older brother except he is very femine. Arata has been trying to get Itachi out of my mind. Sometimes it works, other times I go into deep depression. I've been crazy to think to go after him, but I don't know where he is.

Arata and I were planning on getting some dango today. Dango wasn't my favorite, but I still enjoyed it. As I was walking to the dango place to meet Arata, I overhear Kakashi talking to Kurenai and Asuma about some type of danger in our village. No one has harmed our village in I don't know how long. Since the Kyuubi attacked mabey. Arata spots me and I wave to him. I still had a worried look on my face. "You okay, Keira?" Arata asks me. "Yeah I'm fine. I just overheard Kakashi saying something about danger in our village." I say. "Mabey we should keep a look out then, make sure he is telling the truth." He says. "The dango can wait."

Ten minutes and me and Arata don't see anything suspicious. Everyone is doing their everyday routine. But looks can be deciving. Then again Kohona is pretty big. After a few hours we call it quits, nothing was wrong, everyone was fine, except for Kakashi. I spot Kakashi passed out and Gai was carrying him to the infermery. "What happened to him?" I ask. "Some unexpected vistors attacked Kakashi. They put him under a crazy genjutsu." Gai answered. "Could it be?" I ask wondering if it was Itachi. "Yes, but I'm afraid he is different now." Gai said. "How different?" I ask. "Well for one thing he is after tailed jinchurki and second he is part of the akatsuki." He answered. "I'm going after him!" I say in run into a random direction. "Dammit, I knew this would happen." Gai said under his breath. Most of the people in Kohona knew about Itachi's relationship with me.

I wasn't sure where he was, but I knew he was after Jinchurki host. I knew one in the village. His name was Naruto and he was tweleve. If Itachi is after Naruto, then I must follow Naruto in order to find Itachi. I see Naruto and his trainer, Jiraya in the exit of the village. I have to follow them without looking suspicious, so I hide in various areas. 'Why are they going outside the village?' I ponder.

After a few hours of traveling we stop at some minor village. Jiraya goes off with some woman who looked thirty years younger than him. Naruto goes off and enjoys a fair that is going on. I need a way to blend in without looking suspicious. I used my transformation jutsu to look like one of the locals. I was a chubby brunette with big brown eyes and glasses dressed in a yukata. It felt ackward looking like this, since I'm so skinny. I followed Naruto around the fair and he never noticed.

Naruto checked into a motel room that was somewhat empty. I changed back to my regular look, and not that other person I was earlier and check in the room next to him. I'm thinking to myself, "I'm crazy, I should go home!' But I want to be reunited with Itachi again at the same time. The walls weren't the quietist, you can almost hear every conversation that goes on. I hear Naruto's voice talking to a monotone dark voice, which sounded like no other. I open the door to see if it was him. It was, but Gai was right, he was part of the akatsuki now. Either give up my village or my love. Love is impossible to give up, but I can't go chasing after him now. Naruto will see me, and who knows what he might do to bring me back.

No one ever saw me, but I watched a whole battle between Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraya versus Itachi and some blue guy. He wasn't human, but what was he? Sasuke ends up with some fractured bones, and Naruto and Jiraya try to send him back to the village, but can't. Luckily Gai comes crashing in and takes Sasuke back to Kohona. As everyone leaves the hallway, I decide this is my chance to go after Itachi before its too late.

I've been on Itachi's tail for about a few hours and hasn't reconigzed me. I try calling to him but he can't hear me.

Itachi's POV:

After battling a bunch of Kohona ninjas, I decided it was time to retreat. But after two hours of traveling I feel as if there is someone following me, someone fimilar. "Kisame, go on ahead, I'll catch up later." I command. "Whats going on?" Kisame asks. "Theres another one, you continue walking, I'll take care of it." I say. "But if you use you mange-" "I know what I said, now go!" I say. I turn to see who it was. She had blue eyes and short brown hair that went to her ear lobe. She was wearing an orange track shirt and blue pants. I've seen her before, but where? I throw a kunai at her to get her off my tail. She dodges instantly and then gets closer (in normal talking distance) and says, "You obvoisly forgotten who I am, Itachi-Kun."

Keira's POV:

"You obviously forgotten who I am, Itachi-Kun." I say. His emotion dosen't change so I wasn't sure if he seriously forgotten, or he wasn't happy to see me. "Okayama Keira." He said. He did remember! "What are you doing here?" he asks, trying to get rid of me. "I wanna be with you again! I miss you. Life's no fun without you." I say. He still is emotionless. "Keira, I can't live in Kohona anymore." He said. "I know you can't that's why I wanted to follow you!" I begged him. "You can't, you'll get hurt." He said. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I said. Then he came closer and put his hand on my cheek, his lips brushed across mine. I blush. When he pulls away he says, "Go home, Keira." "No, I won't! I want to be with you! You said I mean a lot to you. And then you left, so I kept thinking about that day and then I relized you really care for me. And I care about you!" I say, a few tears rolled down my eyes. "Fine, you can come. But when you die,I will say I told you so." He said. I knew my speech touched him.

We caught up to the blue non human guy. "Kisame, this is Keira Okayama. Don't hurt her or you'll be dead, got it?" Itachi said. "Why? Is she your girlfriend? You know Pein dosen't like us having women around in the base." Kisame said. "No, but she is one of my good friends and she refuses to go home." Itachi said. He kissed me twice and I'm only a good friend? I don't know if I should be angry or happy. "She must really like you then." Kisame said. "Shut it, Kisame. She could be for the akatsuki, mabey not. But she isn't she'll need a good way how to convince Pein to let her stay."


	2. I'm the maid

Chapter two

We stopped at a giant cave with a seal on it. Itachi and Kisame did some hand signs to let themselves in. The cave door opened by itself. The two walked inside, and I followed behnd. "So wheres the nine tailed fox?" A silloute of a man said. Although I couldn't point out any features, I knew he had purple eyes and spiked hair. "He got away." Itachi said disappointed. "I see, then who is that third person?" The silluote said pointing to me. "This is Okayama Keira, she may be good use to us." Itachi said. "An Okayama? Like those elite medic ninjas?" The silluote sounded surpised. The Okayama clan is known for many things; skill, speed, and mostly medic ninjutsu. My adopted parents are part of the medical team. My mom is the head doctor and my dad does the surgeries. "Yes, that's me." I say, emotionless. I didn't want to show any emotion, just in case I got killed. "Tell me Keira, what other skills do you have?" The silloute asked. "Mostly genjutsu. My taijutsu is pretty weak." I said. The silluote walked closer, revealing his face. His face was pale and covered in pericings. His hair was orange and was part of the rain village. He took a look at me. "You are the adopted one, correct?" He knew who I was. "How did you know?" I asked curiously. "I know everything about everyone." He said. Then he looked at Itachi and Kisame and said, "She can stay, but not as a member, but as a maid." "What? Your not going to let her battle one of the other memebers, that's what you always do!" One member yelled. He had blonde hair that was long. His hair covered hs right eye. "Mabey I don't feel like it. This place is always a mess, and I need a maid." The orange head said. The blonde looked angry, Itachi was emotionless. I really didn't care as long as I was with Itachi. "Dismissed. Itachi, show her to her room." The orange head said. "There is none, last time I checked." Itachi said. "Then she'll share a room with you." The orange head said.

"Pein is such a pain in the ass." Itachi said angrily. "Is that the one with the piercings?" I ask. "Yes, he is the leader." Itachi said. "How come he is a pain?" I ask. Itachi put his hands on my shoulders. "Keira, be careful." He said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask confused. "When Pein says maid, that usually mean sex toy." Itachi explained. "We had three this past year and they all ended up killing themselves because they were abused so much. That's why Pein doesn't allow any female members." He went on. "No female members at all?" I ask. "Well there is one. Her name is Konan. She is Pein's best friend." Itachi said. "But why her?" I ask. "He is picking favorites, and I think that is just cruel." Itachi works as an S rank criminal, but he has a heart. I don't get him sometimes. "Not only that. You're a public toy and not just his. And you can't run away either, or he'll find you." Itachi warned. I was scared, I wanted to be with Itachi and only Itachi.

Arata's POV:

Keira had left the village and hasen't returned. That's what Gai said. He said that Itachi guy came back and Keira chased after him. I start to worry about her. What if she got kidnapped or killed. Kohona didn't have a kage at the moment, so missions were not going around. I decicde to make a three man squad to look after her, but where? The akatsuki base, probably, but where the hell is that? I

Keira's POV:

I've been wearing the same clothes for the last six days. Its gross. Itachi said he'd pick me out some clothes when he has time off. So far I met all of the members. Some of them I like nd others I don't. Itachi has been on a mission for two days and he said he'd be back soon. Soon meant nothing to me, not since that day I was abandonded.

Itachi comes back with sweat all over his body and some scratches. "Are you okay, Itachi? I can heal your wounds, if you want me to." I ask. "No, I'm fine. Let me take a shower and I'll promise you I'll take you to get new clothes." "Um, okay." I said. He leaves to shower. The base is half empty. The only ones hear besides me and Itachi is Deidara and his partner Sasori and another member Zetsu. Everyone else was on missions. I don't even know where Pein went. I knew he didn't have a mission, because he usually tells everyone their missions. Mabey to find other girls to please him.

"So you have a date with Itachi?" my friend, Deidara askes. "Not really a date. He promised me to take me shopping, since leader dosen't want me leaving the base by myself." "Oh yeah, Pein dosen't let the maids leave by themselves." Deidara said mournfully. "Why?" I ask. "First there was Rukia who was a missing ninja from the sound village. She was around your age. Once she found out that she would be one of his victims, she tried to escape. Once she succuesfully did that he sent two ninjas after her to bring her back. Once he raped her for the third time this week, she killed herself. Then there was Kimiko who was part of the sand village and was going on missions with me and Sasori. But one time she lied to Pein about going on a mission and once he found her, he killed her. Lastly there was Necko who was part of the grass village. She was actually the only one captured by us, the others jut wanted to join. But she escaped many times and made clones of herself just to fool us. But Pein found her and beaten her. After her final escape she killed herself. After Necko he made a rule that no woman, except for Konan is allowed to leave the base without another member." Deidara explained. I was still untouched. Sure I got sexualy harassed by Hidan and Pein sometimes, but never actually done anything. However I still was scared. "That must be awful." I say. "Yeah, I know. Its tragic, so don't do anything stupid, while you're here." Deidara warned. "Okay." She said. Itachi finally came out of the bathroom and said, "Lets go, Keira." "How about, you stay, and I go?" Deidara asks. "Whatever." Itachi said appathitcally, as if I didn't matter.

As Deidara and I were traveling to the nearest town, I ask him, "Your not going to…" "no of course not, I'm not like the dirty men that live there." He said. "Besides, you're my friend." Arata said that to me millions of times, when I was scared or sad. Most of the time I didn't belive him because people always ignored or abandoned me. Until I turned fifteen I belived him, so hearing Deidara say it reminded me of Arata. I miss him. "Keira, what are you thinking about?" Deidara asked. "My friend, Arata. I left him behind because I was in love with Itachi." I said quietly. "You knew Itachi?" Deidara asked. "Of course, we were in the same class together. But then he left when I became a chunin. After Itachi left I became good friends with Arata. He always stood by me and protected me." I explain. "It sounds like, you also loved him." Deidara said. Then I shook my head. "He told me he was gay." I say with a smile. He did have feelings for my other teammate Isamu. Isamu also liked Arata but not sure if he wanted to flaunt his relationship with a teammate. "I see." Deidara said quietly.

We finally reach town. It was the mist village, which was cold. We transformed as some of the locals. He was dressed in ninja winter attire and didn't look like himself. Instead he had brown spiked hair and a small beard. (Kinda looked like Asuma) I was also wearing winter ninja attire and had long pink hair tied in two two long ponytails. There was a store for clothing and weapons. Deidara and I looked around in there. The clerk greeted us, boredly. Deidara and I looked around a bit.

Arata's POV

Kohona finally has a new kage. Her name is Tsuande and she is a heavy gambler, and not very good at it either. Still worrying about Keira, I decicide to take a walk. As I go through the peaceful village, I see Isamu running towards me. "Hey, Arata, I know where Keira-chan is!" He says. "You do?" I ask. "Yeah, Lady tsunade got a message from the akatsuki. They are holding her hostage and we only have a matter of days until they kill her. I run towards the hokage room. Once I get there I excitedly open the door and ask, "You know where Keira is?" Tsuande was already with another team who stared at Isamu and me funny. "Arata, can you wait outside for a minute?' she said angered. "Yes, Ma'am." I bow and leave. I nervously pace in the main hallway. Then the team leaves and Isamu and I enter. "So, Isamu told you that I got the note from the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, I just need to know where." I say. 'It's a little further from the mist village. I'll ask Kakashi and Pakkun to lead you there."

Pein's POV

I recently sent a false ransom letter to the Kohona saying we kidnapped Keira. Hopefully her former teammates go looking for her and she gets to see them die.

Keira's POV

Deidara and I had finished shopping and there was a quiet walk home. "I wonder were Leader is." Deidara says when we finally get to the base. "Probably, with another girl, just in case I'm not good enough." I said. Its not like I wanted to be a toy, I just don't like compition. We enter the base and I turn to Deidara. "Thank you for this." I say and peck him on the cheek. His face turns red and mumbles, "Your welcome."

I enter Itachi and my room with bags of clothes. "I'm back!" I say sweetly. He dosen't look up from reading his play-ninja. (Product placement of Playboy for ninjas) "Was it fun?" he asked uninterested. "Yeah." I answered and sat on the bed. "You've been ignoring me almost the whole time I was here. I'm starting to think that you hate me." I said. Then he turned to me and said, "Its not that I'm ignoring you, I'm trying to protect you." "Your not doing a good job of it. Your making me feel guilty." I said. "If Pein sees me and you together he'll freak out and punish you for it." He said getting up and sitting on the bed with me. He looked at me and said, "I really care about you, that's why I don't talk to you much." There was a heavy wind blow, which made Itachi fall on top of me. The door opened and it was Pein!


	3. I don't want this!

Chapter three

Pein opened the door and saw Itachi on top of me. We were not doing anything sexual. We just ended up in this postion. "Am I interrupting something?" Pein asked. Itachi quickly got off me and said, "No, I just fell." "Yeah, it dosen't look like that." Pein said, in a bitchy tone. "What do you want, Leader?" Itachi asked, he was pretty mad. "I just bought Keira-chan these outfits for her job as a maid." Pein said holding up a hooker like French maid outfit. "Your kidding, right?" I ask. "Why couldn't she just wear her normal clothes?" Itachi asked. "Because that's not professional now is it? You wouldn't wear a suit and tie when your being a ninja." Pein said. He had a point, but was this outfit really necessary? "Why don't you try it on?" He asked me flirtatiously. The voice gave me shivers. "Why don't you leave first?" I ask. "Well, someone is a feisty kitty." He said still teasing her. "Pein, get out, let her change without people staring at her." Itachi said. He missed having his own room. Now he had to share with a neat freak who hogged all the covers. Not only tat she talked in her sleep. "Fine, but I'll punish you later, Keira." Pein sai and the two men left me to change. I put it on and its two sizes two small. I'm not sure if he did this on purpose or he just didn't know the right sizes. The dress barely covered anything. You could see my panties everytime I bend over. Next was the stilletos. I hated wearing them since I could never walk in them. I looked like a hooker, no joke.

I let the two men inside to see who much of a hoe I looked like. Pein smiled, Itachi looked angry. "Its too small, and I don't like wearing these shoes." I said. "You look fine." Pein said. "No she dosen't! She looks like a hooker! That dress dosen't cover anything." Itachi almost yelled. "I think she looks kind of hot." Pein said seductively. "Stop it Pein, if she dosen't feel comfterable wearing it, don't let her." Itachi said, now getting really pissed. "Listen here, Itachi. You live under my roof, and so does she. Anything I say goes, and anything you say dosen't matter." Pein teased. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Itachi threatened. "Is that a promise or a threat?" pein asked. 'Anyway, Itachi its your turn to do dinner tonight. I got paper work to do." He was about to leave but he turned to me and said, "Keira, be in my room at ten tonight. I have important business to discuss." Then left. "Don't trust him Keira. He said that with the other three and look were they ended up." Itachi told me. "But what if he hurts me more?" I ask. "Then someone is going to get hurt. I'll protect you, I promise."

The akatsuki had a certain plan on who cooks on certain days. But if someone pissed Pein or Konan off then it was automatically that person's turn. It was Pein's turn but since Itachi pissed him off, it was Itachi's turn. However if they couldn't cook (Like me or Sasori) then they'd have to do dishes. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to cook tonight." Itachi told me. "Okay, I have to pcik up everyone's trash in the living room anyway." I told him walking out in the discusting maid outfit. I'm stuffing trash in a trash bag until I feel a smack on my ass. "Ow, who did that?" I ask and turned to see Hidan. "What do you want?" I groan. "Kakazu clogged the toilet, so go and unclog it." He told me. "You can't unclog it? You're a man aren't you?" I ask. "Yes, but I got to do my six o clock ritual." He said. "And why did you hit me?" I ask. "Because you have a fine looking ass." He commented then left.

Itachi was a pretty good cook. He made orgini and stuffed cabbage. I was still worried about what was going to happen at ten. What if its actual busniuess? What if he tries to rape me? What if he beats me? It was eight thirty and Sasori, Deidara and I were playing monopoly. I was making funny faces at the thought of what would happen. "Are you okay?" Sasori asked me. "Pein told me to meet him in his room for certain busniuess and that can mean anything." I said. I felt sick. "Oh if he says that, your so in trouble. What did you do to him?" Sasori asked as he rolled the dice. "I told him this outfit is not right for me and Itachi agreed." I said tugging at it a little to cover up. "Pein gets pissed at the littlest things, so you should keep your mouth shut when he gives an order." Sasori said. "Yeah, Necko did that and she was the most abused of all three." Deidara argued. He hated seeing girls get hurt, esceically if they were cute.

Sasori won the game, I decide to go back in my room. But I look at the clock. Its nine fifty three. I decided to see what Pein wanted from me. I knock on his door. He opens the door completely naked. "Oh sorry, I forgot you were coming." He said. Yeah right. He had a huge member. I was scared, I didn't know how to react. "Sit on the bed." He commands, not bothering to put any clothes on. "Keira, tell me…how old are you?" He asks. "Seventeen…" I said with a shiver. "Perfect…then this will be a lot of fun." He said with a sadistic look on his face. I gulp in fear, what was he going to do?


	4. Unloved

Chapter Four

"Tell me, Keira-chan, how old are you?" Pein asked. I shiver and gulp before I do say anything. "Seventeen." "Then this is going to be lots of fun." He said with a sadistic smirk. He seductively paced around the room. "Why did you leave your village?" He asked. Then he looked at me. "Was it because you liked someone, and they couldn't have you?" He was trying to make me spill that I loved Itachi. I stayed silent. Then he cupped my chin. "Who is the man that you want so badly inside you?" He asked. "I'm not like that. I'm no slut." I stammer. That made him mad. He slapped me across the face. "Tell me, or it will get more painful." He threatned. I rub the area where he hit me. "I-Itachi…" I quietly say. "So it is true. But you do relize, he will never want you." Pein said. "You're bluffing! He kissed me twice!" I say with a tear streaming down my face. Dammit, no one was supposed to know about our kiss. Only Arata. "He was just toying with you. I'll show you a real kiss." He said grabbing me and roughly kissing me. "No stop!" I scream.

Deidara's POV

Keira left to go see Pein. I knew she wasn't going to feel good after that. That's how all the rest of the maids ended up killing themselves. I worry about Keira, since the day she joined. I never liked anyone so much like her, except for Kimiko, who is now deceased. However Kimiko wasn't interested in me, so I never really tried anything since he knew she was suffering. But the day she was murdered, I tried to do something, but it was too late. Keira on the other hand, I feel that she has a connection with me, as if she understands. I really hate to see another female akatsuki die. But what can I do?

Sasori sees that I'm in deep thought. "You like her, don't you?" he asked. "Yes, but I can't do anything about it." I say in a depressed tone. "Yes, you can! You never saved Kimiko when you had the chance, instead you watched her pain in fear. But now that chance is coming back, go and rescue Keira. Not only for her, but for you!" Sasori said. "But, dosen't she like Itachi?" I ask. "Who cares! Go out there and be a hero for once." Sasori determinedly yelled. "Your right!" I start to walk in the hallway . I turn my head to Sasori and say, "thank you." Then continue walking, detrimend to save Keira.

I angerly knock on Pein's door, in which I can hear growling and screaming and some violence. "Go away, I'm busy." Pein yells. "No, I'm not leaving! I'll break down this door if I have to." I say. Pein growls. "3…2…1…" I say quietly then kick open the door. Keira is covered in bruises and tears. Pein only has some scartchs from Keira clawing at him. His hands were on her naked breast. "What do you want Deidara?" He asked me, not letting go of Keira. "Let. Her. Go." I say. "Do you want to loose your pay for this month?" He asked. "I don't care, just let her go." I say. He drops Keira to the floor. She winces in pain. He walks toward me and cracks his knuckles. "Do you like her, Deidara? Is she the one you desire? Is she the one you've been lusting over this whole time." He asked. "I don't have any feelings of lust. Just friendship love." I say. "Bull crap." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Fine, but for the next month, you are getting no pay after missions." He said as he threw Keira's body to me as if she was a dead corpse. "She was fun, I hoping to go all the way next time." He said with a wink. I glare at him in rage, but what can I do? He is stronger than I am. Not to mention he was the leader and can possible kill me.

Keira's POV (Moments later)

Tears have been going down my face like a river. I haven't stopped. Not because I was abused, but almost raped. Itachi was right, I should of stayed back at Kohona, even if he didn't want to come back. "Keira, I'm sorry." Deidara said and wrapped his arms around me. "I won't let him hurt you." He said. I said nothing. I haven't been in this much trauma since the day my parents left. He strokes my hair and says, "I'll protect you I promise." Then I wipe away my tears as he lets go of me. "But I thought S ranked criminals are not allowed to love." I say. "Even criminals have a soft side." He says. Then the door flung open, as if knocking wasn't an option. It was Itachi. He looked mad. "Whats going on?" I ask. "You didn't hear? Pein almost got inside her!" Deidara said. "Who gave you the permission to protect her?" Itachi asked. "I did, she is my friend." Deidara said. "Shinobis are not supposed to have friends, just team mates. Besides I promised to protect her before you did." I never had two guys argue over me. Not like this. I mean the fight with Irata and Iruka was different. Iruka wanted me to be on his anbu squad when he was an anbu, but I refused and Irata didn't want me to leave him. I miss Irata dearly.

Irata's POV

Kakashi, Pakkun, Isamu and I have been traveling to find Keira for three days. Pakkun says that we need one more day until we get there. I hope she is alright, and isn't killed yet. We stay at a motel that was old and filthy. "Kakashi, do we really have to stay here?" I ask. "Don't be such a girl." Pakkun said. "I'm not. Its just so gross in here." I say as my eyes wander around the dark motel room. "Whatever, you and Isamu stay here, I'll be in the room across from you." Kakashi said as he and Pakkun left.

Isamu fell asleep. I look up at the stars, and I thought I saw Keira's face. I rub my eyes in case I was dreaming. "help me, Irata. I miss you!" The vison of Keira said. It wasn't gone, I'm not dreaming. "Please they are hurting me!" She said. "Keira, I'm almost there! I need one more day to get to your location." I said. "Thank you, Arata…" she said and faded.

Keira's POV

The next morning, I wake up to see Itachi reading his play ninja again. "Itachi, is it true?" I ask. "Is what true?" He asked, uninterested. "That your only toying with me. You do care about me, don't you?" I ask. He stays silent. "Itachi, tell me the truth." I beg. "I followed you here because I thought you really cared, but after what I heard I'm starting to dobut it." He turns to me. "Keira…Its true, I do care about you…" He said in his monotone voice. "Then why did you leave me?" I ask. "The villagers ran me out of town, even if the hokage orderd me to kill my family."

"But why?"

"Because he knew how I felt about the rest of the family. Unloved, uncared about."

"I-Itachi…I'm sorry…" I say with my head down. "I didn't know…" He walks toward me and lifts my chin to face him. "Its not your fault, Keira. Nobody's but mine." He said. "But the kiss…" I said. "It means nothing, it was to say good bye, but you followed me." He said. 'nothing…' I thought. I really thought we had a chance. He begins to read again and says, "Just don't trust anyone here. Not even Deidara." "Why?" I ask. "their going to use you later. I know." He said. "Your lying! Deidara said he would protect me!" I said sadly with tears streaming down my face. "H said that with the others, and did nothing. He was afraid about what Pein might do." "I can't belive this." I say angerly and throw on my clothes and storm out.

After I had eaten, I sat near a lake and thought what should I do next? I can't go back to Kohona, Pein will find me and who knows what he might do. I can't stay here, because my love hates me. Or just jealous of Deidara since he saved me from Pein and not him. I don't know what I should do. I was in my featile postion. "Keira, are you okay?" a fimilar voice said. I turn to see Sasori. "Yeah, just thinking…" I said softly. "You know your teammates are looking for you, right?" Sasori asked. "What? How come I didn't know about this?" I ask. "Pein sent them a false ransom letter saying if they didn't show up in a matter of days, you'd die. But instead he is going to kill them." Sasori explained. "I have to tell them to get out of here!" I say getting up. "No, Keira. Its too late. No one is supposed to know where the hideout is. Plus we are not supposed to have alliances with any villages." He told me. "They are my friends, and I don't want them getting hurt." I said starting to run in a postion. "Wait, your staying? After what everything that has happened to you?" He asked. "Yes, because once I leave, I will be brought back with even more suffering. Plus I can't give up on my love, even if he dosen't feel the same." I say starting to run. He follows me. "Your crazy!" He tells me. "That's never stop


	5. Arata!

I keep running, Sasori is chasing after me like I had stole something. I can sense Arata's chakera nearby. Where could he be? "Keira, just stop this, your going to get both of us in trouble!" Sasori yelled. I just run faster, trying to loose Sasori. I was always the "trouble maker" or the "rebellious" one. I hide behind a tree, trying to hide from Sasori. Arata's chakra is growing stronger so he has to be close by. But where exactly?

I pant slowly, trying to catch my breath. My running isn't the greatest and it knocks me out easily. "You look tired, Keira." A dark voice said. Dammit, Pein found me! "What do you want, Pein-Sama?" I ask coldly. "I was wondering, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" He asked as his hand snaked across my neck. I push him off me; I don't like to be touched by anyone I don't trust. "Because I don't like it." I say. I gotta be strong, I can't be a damsel in distress all the time. "But I picked out for you…" he said and then whispered in my ear, "Special." "I know your plans, I don't like them either." I say angered. "Well then, that sucks to be you. I'm not changing them. Now how bout you come back to the base and I'll give you your punishment." He says sadistically. "No thanks." I say getting back to finding Arata. Pein grabs my wrist and whispers to me, "Or we can just do it here."

Arata's POV

Keira is so close, yet so far. I can sense her chakra in this forest, yet I don't see her. Pakkun says we are getting close. But then I hear a scream, a female one. That voice was Keira's! She must be hurt. "I found her!" Pakkun announced. We were a few miles away from her, but she was still visible. I can see her on her hands nd knees and some person behind her. Was he raping her?

Keira's POV

"Pein it hurts…" I cry out as another lash comes at me. He had been whipping my behind and was enjoying it too. "S-Stop it…" I cry. "No way, this is what you get for disobeying me. Suddenly I feel no lashes. But I hear a zip. My tearful eyes quickly look at his actions. Dammit, I'm too young for this! Not now! Not him! Arata where the hell are you? Pein's pants and undergarments are completely off and he was heading for me next. He slowly takes my pants off. I was too weak to try anything on him. Then my panties are off. He slams himself in me. I scream as loud as I can. Then I see, Arata!

Pein didn't look amused. Tears of sadness rolled down my eyes. I can sense shock in Arata's body from his facial expressions. Pein tosses me aside and puts his pants back on. "You must be her boyfriend." Pein said. Arata's shocked face turned into anger. "No, I was her teammate." He answers. "I see…do you want her back…?" Pein asked coldly. "Yes, so get away from her!" Arata said with anger. "Arata! Don't challenge him! He is too strong!" I yelled. "Shut up." Pein said to me. I knew Pein's power, although I never actually fought him in a sparing way, but he was leader, so he had to be the strongest. Not only that he was a ringan carrier. "You don't stand against me, pretty boy." Pein says, only angering Arata more. Arata forms some hand signs and shoots out a lightning technique called, "Giant Thunder Bird." Pein swiftly dodges. There was barely a scratch on him.

The battle goes on for almost an hour between Arata, Kakashi, and Isamu versus Pein. "Keira-chan." I hear a voice. I turn to see Sasori. I follow him. "Keira, you should go back to the base you could get hurt." He tells me as we are walking. "Okay." I say tiredly. But I remembered my goal, I don't want to be the one always in distress, I need to be stronger. We get to the base and its half empty, everyone is on missions except for Deidara and Sasori and Konan.

Its lunchtime and the four of us in the base are eating sandwiches. "Keira, why did you stay here?" Konan asks me. "Well, its because…" I begin. "Of Itachi. He was my best and only friend as a kid. Then he left and I realized…that I'm in love with him. Then as a grew older I made other friends like Arata and Isamu. But I still loved Itachi and I'd worry about him. When he came back to capture Naruto, I had to follow him." I told him. "I still debate weither I should stay here or go back, but either way I still can get killed." There was a sad sigh between all of us around the table.

A few moments later, I'm practicing my weaponary skills outside the base. I see Itachi and Kisame. Kisame is carrying Itachi's limp body. He was severely injured. Kisame looked unharmed. I rush to them. "Are you okay, Itachi-Kun?" I ask. "He's just bruised up from a rough battle with the Jinchurki we ran into." "And why are you unharmed?" I asked, touching the scars on Itachi's body. He flinched a little. "Well…." He began. He looked embaressed. "He told me not to help him, he said he could fight her on his own." "I see." I say emotionless, but inside I was truly paniced. "Can you heal him?" Kisame asked. "Hell yeah I can." I say. Asking me that is an insult to my clan.

"Does it hurt here?" I ask touching his well-toned torso. He grunted a little and then said, "yes." I use my chakra to heal his bruised areas. "What's wrong with him? I mean besides the bruises?" Kisame asked. "He has a few fractured bones. But he'll be fine in a few days." I said. I wanted to be alone with Itachi, tell him how I realy felt. But Kisame wouldn't leave. "Can you come back later?" I'm trying to concentrate." I ask coldly. "Fine." Kisame says with his hands up in defeat. I smirk as he leaves.


End file.
